As a cigarette substitute, atomizing electronic cigarettes have occupied a large percentage of the market for smoking substitute products. The improvement of atomizing electronic cigarette technology is a prerequisite for widespread application and acceptance of electronic cigarettes.
At present, the existing atomizing electronic cigarettes still have many problems and shortcomings, for example, poor atomization, large liquid drops in the final atomized smoke, nonuniform smoke caused by different sizes of liquid drops, too much moisture in the smoke, poor mouthfeel, etc. In some conditions, the smoke is at a high temperature because of insufficient cool-down and will cause discomfort.
The above problems cause significant differences between real cigarettes and electronic cigarettes for smokers, which is not conducive for smokers to select electronic cigarettes in place of real ones.